I Can't Live if Living is Without You
by mionemobp
Summary: Remus' and Tonks' last moments.


**A/N: Not Rowling!**

* * *

"Ouch!" exclaimed George.

"What is it?" Molly looked at her son with great worry. He didn't look like he was doing anything remotely painful, so his outburst was a bit alarming to her.

"My DA coin. It just burnt up. Not like normal though. Kind of like it's urgent." He waited for it to cool off, before he picked it up and read the edge of it, his eyes growing wider, before grabbing Fred's shoulder. "Harry's back at Hogwarts."

Ginny ran into the room, clutching her own coin. "Harry's back at Hogwarts. He's back."

"Yes, we know. We need to alert the Order."

"No. Not yet," said Molly.

"Mum, if Harry's back, then it's time to fight. They are going to need everyone there." Ginny looked at her mother as if her life depended on the Order. "We need to alert everyone."

Molly sighed, but she knew her children were right. "Alright. You stay here; I am going to alert Remus." She went to the fire, not knowing that as she was leaving, Fred, George, and Ginny were all side-apparating to the Hog's Head to meet up with the DA.

At the Lupins' house, Molly came out through the fire to see Remus and Tonks both sitting on the couch, holding little Teddy, and Andromeda sitting by the fire, knitting a sweater. They looked up when they saw Molly there, standing in their living room, with a look of worry.

"Molly, what is it?"

"Harry's back. George just received word from the DA. They're gathering everyone at the hideout. But you need to go to Hogwarts. It may be time to fight. I need to get back, but gather who you can and go." She walked through the fireplace and back to where she originally came from, while Remus and Tonks looked at each other. Andromeda was shocked, and Teddy had fallen asleep.

"I have to go, Tonks."

"I know. I'm coming with you."

"You can't. Teddy needs a mother. You need to stay."

"Remus, please, no."

"Tonks, please, stay. I'll be fine. I promise."

Tonks looked at him with tears, but she nodded. After she handed Teddy over to Andromeda, she hugged Remus the hardest she could, trying to hold in her emotions, but she knew there was a chance she would never see him again, and that was when she started bawling into his chest. She could feel tears landing on the top of her head from Remus. After what seemed like forever, Remus pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"I love you, Nymphadora Tonks. You are the best wife I could have asked for, and if I don't make it back, please, make sure Teddy knows that I did this to make sure that he could have the best life possible." He held her face, wiping her tears, before he brought her lips to hers and kissed her with the most passion he could. It wasn't a see you later kiss. It was a goodbye kiss. He knew he would never come back. So he put all the passion he could into it.

Slowly, and with a great lack of will, he pulled himself away, and went to hold his son. His only son, who he had really only gotten to know over the last month.

"Teddy, I know you're just a baby, but you won't always be. I need you to be a good boy growing up, and be nice to your mum. And I need you to make sure that if you have a little girl, name her Nymphadora, because she would absolutely love that." He heard a snort from Tonks and he gave a small smile. "I love you, Teddy. Never forget that."

He handed Teddy to Tonks, and she lightly smacked him for his earlier comment. He kissed her head, before he went to hug Andromeda. "Thank you. You're the best mother-in-law I could hope for. Please, make sure she does nothing rash."

"Of course. I'll body bind her if I have to."

Reassured, Remus went over to the fireplace and looked back at Tonks. "I love you Tonks."

"I love you too."

He grabbed some floo powder before yelling, "Minerva McGonagall's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He threw it down, and then he was gone.

Tonks looked at the fire before she broke down sobbing. Her husband had left, and now she would be a widow with a child. She wasn't ready for this, but it was as it was. And there was no way her mother would let her go and fight. Not after losing her own husband.

At Hogwarts, Remus entered Minerva's office. She was gone, but he knew her office was close enough to the Room of Requirement, which is where he knew they would be, so he bolted as fast as he could to get there, and to see exactly how he could help. On the way, he ran into Kingsley, and the two of them waited in front of where the Room of Requirement was. 'We need to get into the Room so that we can help them fight.' He thought this over and over, and eventually, after what seemed like five minutes, a door appeared. Remus looked left, and then right, before he entered the room, Kingsley right behind him.

Everyone turned to look at him, shocked that they had made it in, but when they saw that Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, almost everyone visibly relaxed. Except for one. Neville Longbottom rose his wand.

"Tell me, what shape did my Boggart take in third year?"

"Severus Snape."

"And what happened to it when I used 'Riddikulus'?"

"He was still Snape, but he was now wearing your grandmother's clothing."

Neville relaxed, but he said, "Harry left. We don't know where he went."

Remus nodded. "He's still in the castle, though, right?"

"I hope so."

The door opened again, and in came Harry, but he was with Fred, George, and Ginny. The moment Harry saw the room, Remus looked around at what might be shocking him, before he realized that there were some old students of his in there, as well as what looked like current students. Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet. Luna Lovegood was back, and it appeared that Dean Thomas was as well. From the Order, the Weasleys were there so far, and with more coming.

"Harry, what's happening?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school—Snape's run for it—What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."

There was a great roar and that was when all the commotion started. No matter where he looked, all Remus could see were people running to the Great Hall, or people running to defend the castle, without even knowing how. Remus tried calling out after them, but it was no use.

"Wait. Where's Ron?" asked Harry. "Where's Hermione?"

Remus turned. He could see Harry freaking out inwardly. He knew that look. It was the look that Remus had the first few days of school, not knowing what to do, or where to go. It was before he had really bonded with James and Sirius. It was because he didn't know anyone there. He hadn't even made friends with Lily yet. He had been utterly alone, and he could see that right there in Harry's eyes. But then his scar seared, and he knelt to the floor in pain. Remus knew exactly what was happening. He knew that he was having a vision.

"Harry!"

Harry snapped out of it immediately and looked up at Remus, who had offered his hand to try and help him up. As soon as they were both up, they ran to catch up to the others, who had already left for the Great Hall. They entered to hear,

"—evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

Many of the students looked petrified. However, as Harry and Remus skirted the walls, scanning the Gryffindor table for Ron and Hermione, Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted. "And what if we want to stay and fight?"

"If you are of age, you may stay," said Professor McGonagall.

"What about our things?" called a girl at the Ravenclaw table. "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions," said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the Slytherin table.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk," replied Professor McGonagall, and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Remus, who also did a fist pump. "Remus, really. Act your age."

To that Remus grinned in response.

"We have already placed protection around the castle," Professor McGonagall continued, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects—"

But her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold, and clean. There was no telling from where it came; it seemed to issue from the walls themselves. "I know you are preparing to fight." There were screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you should be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The silence swallowed them after that announcement. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and Remus recognized Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

Before Harry could speak, there was a massive movement. The Gryffindors in front of him had risen and stood facing, not Harry, but the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuffs stood, and almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaws, all of them, with their backs to Harry, all of them looking toward Pansy instead.

"I dare you, Miss Parkinson," Remus snorted.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

House after house went, until all the tables were empty.

Arrangements were made, and Remus found himself running around, making sure that everything was going smoothly. It was unclear when the battle actually started, but everyone was soon running around and aiming spells at each other. People were being blasted off their feet, and others were soon dying. It became time to pull out his wand and start defending himself, as he saw Dolohov coming up close. And that was all he could focus on right then.

However, the moment he started firing curses, he thought back to Nymphadora at home, with Teddy, and he closed his eyes for one second, to clear his mind. That one second, was all it took.

When he woke up, he was in his seventh year dorm room. James, Lily, and Sirius were there.

"Where am I?"

"You're home."

He smiled and sat up, knowing that he was safe, and with his best friends.

* * *

At the Lupin residence, Andromeda watched as her daughter paced the living room. She knew it would be impossible to prevent her daughter from keeping away forever, unless she planned to ignore her hunger, as well as Teddy's. She knew the only way to let her daughter be happy was to let her fight, even if that meant that Andromeda would never see her again. The idea brought tears to her eyes, which fell onto her grandson's head.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"I know that you don't want to stay here. I know that you want to go and fight, and you need to. If you aren't fighting, then I know there's something wrong."

"But I need to be here with Teddy. I promised."

"What is Remus dies? Are you prepared to push all your sadness aside to make Teddy happy? I don't want you to have to do that."

"Mum."

"Go and fight, and come back with Remus. He is probably trying to focus on fighting, and if he loves you, then he is definitely thinking of you and Teddy. Which is going to be a distraction. He fights better with you there anyways."

Tonks swallowed.

"Mum, is this really what you want?"

"This is the time for you to do what you want. I will watch Teddy if anything happens."

Tonks knew that her mother was never going to back down. So she thought about it for a moment, before she nodded.

"Nymphadora, I love you so much."

"I love you too. You are the best mother, and I would have never been happy with anyone but you as mine."

"And as much of a klutz that you are, you are still the best daughter and child I could have wished for. Brave, funny, smart. And you fooled me so many times growing up."

Tonks swallowed. "Can I—hold him?"

"Of course."

"Teddy. I am so sorry. I really am. But your daddy needs me, and I need to help him, so that his promise of you being safe comes to be. I really wish I could still be here, but I want to make sure that you grow up the best way you can." She hugged him tightly to her, but not too tight. "I love you so much Teddy. I really do."

She put Teddy down and went to hug her mother. "I love you."

She picked up Teddy and handed him to her mother, and then she went to the fireplace and looked back, much as Remus had before. Pulling out the floo powder, she yelled, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Andromeda looked at Teddy before going to make him some milk, so it'd be ready when he needed it. It was time to make herself busy.

Back at the castle, Tonks landed in a fireplace, not even pausing to clean herself off before she bolted down the hallways, in search of anyone who might know where Remus was. She had to find him, and fast. It didn't take long before she saw Harry in the hallway, and the moment she stopped, he looked at her.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your house."

"I couldn't stand not knowing—" Tonks looked anguished.

"She'll look after him—have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds—"

And without another word, Tonks sped off.

She looked down every hall she could, but still no sign of him. All she could see were Death Eaters, so she pulled out her wand and started firing spells. She saw Ginny, and some old dude all dueling against them, and she went to go and help them. It wouldn't help a lot, but maybe they might know where her husband was.

They were trying to fight them off, and eventually, Ginny sent a Bat Bogey Hex on them, which kept them all busy for a while.

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after the old dude, as he was off to fight some more.

"He was dueling Dolohov," he shouted back, "haven't seen him since!"

"Tonks," said Ginny, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay—"

But Tonks was already on her way to finding him. She could only hope that he was still alive. She stopped as she saw Dolohov, but he wasn't dueling Remus. He was dueling someone else. As they moved, Tonks saw Remus' body, laying on the ground. He wasn't moving, and Tonks knew right then that it was too late. She hadn't been able to save him.

But she could avenge him. Taking a deep breath, she summoned a lot of rage, and went into the crowd, where Arthur was battling Dolohov. Once Dolohov saw her, however, he sneered.

"Poor girl wasn't able to save her husband. Oh no."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dolohov's body slunk to the ground. Tonks knew he was dead, but she also knew that she had a limited time with Remus before she needed to fight or be killed. So she knelt down next to Remus and held his hand.

"Remus. I am so sorry I left Teddy. I wanted to protect you, but I failed." Tonks' eyes filled up as she continued to look at the sight of his dead body, before she put her hand on his cheek and looked down at him. "I love you. So much." She gave him one last kiss, before standing up, but she was only up for a second when she saw a flash of green, and before she knew it, she was gone as well.

When she woke up, Remus was sitting there. He smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay and look after Teddy. I wanted to protect you."

"I forgive you."

She launched up and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next day, there was a knock on the door at the Lupin house. Andromeda opened the door and saw two Aurors. Here eyes opened hopefully, and they saw that, which is why they were sorry for what they had to do.

They shook their heads. And one whispered an, "I'm sorry."

Andromeda thanked them, and sent them on their way. Once she closed the door, however, she slumped down to the floor. She was alone. And so was Teddy.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Sorry if it's not as good!**


End file.
